Filled polypropylene articles have been observed to exhibit undesirable odors, particularly upon heating. In this respect, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,286 to Abe et al., wherein phenolic antioxidants are suggested to control the odor problem. Other polypropylene compositions may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,450 to Kawai et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,369 to Kobayashi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,747 of Simon; U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,628 of Huang and U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,526 of Fisher et al.
This invention relates to disposable, polypropylene/mica microwaveable containers having suitable food contact compatible olfactory properties including cups, trays, souffle dishes, lids, plates, bowls, and related articles of manufacture useful for preparation, storage, delivery, and serving of food, wherein convenience and low cost are of paramount importance. Nevertheless, suitable food contact compatible olfactory properties, appearance, and tactile characteristics of the plate, container, etc., are important for consumer preference. The suitability of these disposable articles of manufacture for microwave cooking, or heating of food, has an important place in today's marketplace. Both the commercial and retail market components need an aesthetically pleasing microwaveable, disposable, rigid and strong container, plate, or cup, and related articles of manufacture which also have suitable food contact compatible olfactory properties.
These disposable microwaveable containers and plates exhibit a melting point of no less than about 250.degree. F., the containers or plates being dimensionally stable and resistant to grease, sugar and water at temperatures up to at least 220.degree. F. and exhibiting sufficient toughness to be resistant to cutting by serrated polystyrene flatware and also exhibiting food contact compatible olfactory properties. The preferred containers and plates exhibit both suitable food contact compatible olfactory properties and at least one micronodular surface on the food contact side of the container or plate.